Sardaxinomicon
Sardaxinomicon aka. "Sarda" is a wizard from the far off land of Cheliax. Arrogant to the supreme. Sardaxinomicon fancies himself the "future Demon Lord" of whatever plane of existance he happens to be on at the time. At the same time he is somewhat insecure and seeks to prove his worth by taking and displaying trophies from his conquests (no matter how small). Despite his fascade of arrogance he is not below groveling when he thinks doing so would serve him well. He is also quick to flee and avoid combat. Although he usually returns once he feels safe, looking for an opportunity to blast someone in the back with a magic missile and claim the glory of triumph! At all times he holds what he calls the "toad of power". A toad shaped magical club which he enjoys throwing at his enemies with hand of the apprentice. Sardax has a brother Razimir with whom he corresponds to boast of greatness. Side Missions: After the misadventure with the Stygira hags popping out of his evil crystal eye (the eye of abaddon), Sarda began to research ways to both contain the evil and control the eye. Sarda deduced that the best way to control the eye would be to keep its sentience occupied in fighting against an opposing eye of pure good. The eye of infravision would make a perfect base. After exhaustive research, he discovered rumors of a supremely powerful enchantment device that fell from the heavens known as the Demon Cursed Binding Stone in the far off land of Numeria. So Sarda set off to find the stone, riding a huge undead cyclops and with an undead stygria hag tucked away in his portable hole. Then he encountered his first challenge. A massive golem barred passage in and out of Numeria. It seemed to want some sort of tribute, but no one could figure out what it wanted because it spoke a strange language. Channeling the power of his toad, Sarda cast the tongues spell and was able to garnish enough information (together with a keen knowledge of history) to know that the golem was demanding lubricating oil as tribute. After buying some oil from the caravan, Sarda was able to puchase passage, an in exchange for sharing this knowledge with the Numerians on the other side, Sarda was granted the help of two scouts to lead him to the Demon Cursed Binding Stone. The journey went smoothly until the group was set upon by a group of four strange crystal eyed toads. One frog swallowed one of the guides, another tried to swallow Sarda, and the others incapacitated the other guide and Sarda's hag. (the cyclops was not yet combat capable) Faced with such odds, Sarda did what comes naturally to him: he turned invisible and ran away. But all was not lost. From a distance, Sarda used his ring of Beastial Friendship to dominate the frog who had swallowed his guide. After disgorging the guide the dominated frog proceeded to swallow one of its compatriots. While the other two frogs managed to swallow the other guide and the hag, through the judicious use of magic missiles, axes, and phantasmal killer, the party was victorious with no loss of life (or unlife). Finally, the group arrived at Demon Cursed Binding Stone. However, the stone was buried deep within a cave protected by magical pylons and a strange clockwork spider that demanded odd fees for access to the stone. Also present was a wizard in service to the God-Lord Razamir who also sought use of the stone, but whom was unwilling to pay the price of entry. Feigning allegience to the God-Lord Razamir, Sarda was able to learn more about the situation. After addressing the spider, Sarda was informed what he would have to do to gain access: (1) present the hearts of 100 musselmen (an aquatic race of sentient but warlike bivalves), (2) Dip his hand in a vat of fairy goo, and (3) agree to provide 6 months spiritual service after death. Sarda proceeded to prep a large number of fireballs, greater invisibility, and summon monster spells and headed for the nearest colony of musselmen. While safely invisible, Sarda used his summoned fiendish squids to draw large clumps of musselmen out of their caves before fireballing them into oblivion. After a couple of weeks of minor genocide, Sarda had collected 100 hearts. The dip in fairy goo was not quite so appealing to Sarda, but perhaps worth it for the sake of power. But perhaps not, his hand now glows with technicolor hue and taints his magic with a touch of the fey wild (wild magic chance). After agreeing to a little post death service, Sarda was granted access to the Demon Cursed Binding Stone which he used to modify the eye of infravision as planned. Upon exiting, Sarda noticed a strange barbarian who began assaulting the clockwork spider. Torrents of fire spewed from the pylons merely bounced off the barbarian's back. In the chaos, the Razamir wizard snuck into the cave and began using the stone for his master. Sarda followed and asked what the wizard was doing but received an unacceptable answer (silence). Sarda decided that whatever Razamir intended to do with the stone it was probably a bad thing. So Sarda proceeded to exit the chamber, cast greater invisibility on himself, come back, and use phantasmal killer on the Wizard of Razamir. It worked better than expected. The wizard died of a heart attack, mid-ritual. Power coursed through the corpse and the stone. Sarda fled and deftly rolled to safety past falling stones as the entire cave exploded and collapsed. Mission accomplished, Sarda returns to Boatmurdered. Sarda now has two glowing crystal eyes and a rainbow glowing hand. In other news, Sarda is busy retrofitting his undead cyclops with metalic plates/tin foil to make the cyclops look like a golem. He has tentatively named his creation a "cyclon." General Stats and Mechanics *Class: Wizard 15 *Race: Human *Alignment: Neutral *Age: ??? *Height: 6' *Weight: 160 lbs *Hair: Black *Eyes: Brown with a hint of Red *Skin: Pale as Death *Speed: 30 *Languages Spoken: Common, Elven, Abyssal, Draconic, Infernal, Celestial, Lizard, Gnomish, Sylvan, Boggard, Dwarven, Old Lodric Runes *Heritage: Issian (+1 to will saves vs. mind effecting) Ability/Mechanical Scores STR 10, 0 HP 102 DEX 14, 2 AC 29 CON 12, 1 INIT 6 INT 28, 9 FORT 9 WIS 10, 0 REF 10 CHA 10, 0 WILL 12 (13 vs. mind) BAB 7/2 CMD 16 MELEE 7/2 RANGED 9/4 Traits *Focused Mind: (+2 to concentration checks) *Far Touched (???) *Shrine upgrade to Intelligence *Glowing Fey Hand: Whenever casting a spell: Roll 1d8: Result: (1) Wild Magic (DM Choice), (2) +1 Spell DC, (3) Spell Fizzles, (4) Quickened Spell, (5-8) Spell Functions as Normal. (CHOPPED OFF WITH BRIAR/REGROWN FRESH) Feats *Armor Proficiency: Light *Armor Proficiency: Medium *Arcane Armor Training *Arcane Armor Training (Master) (-20% spell fail when wearing med armor or lighter) *Empower Spell *Extend Spell *Scribe Scroll *Fast Study *Quicken Spell *Improved Initiative *Silent Spell *Toughness Skills: *Acrobatics: 0 *Appraise: +15 *Bluff: 0 *Climb: -1 *Diplomacy: 0 *Disguise: 0 *Escape Artist: 0 *Fly: +5 *Heal: 0 *Intimidate: 0 *Perception: 4 *Perform: 0 *Ride: 0 *Sense Motive: 0 *Stealth: 0 *Survival: 0 *Swim: -2 *Track: 0 *Disable Device: N/A *Handle Animal: N/A *Knowledge Arcana: +30 *Knowledge Dungeoneering: +30 *Knowledge Engineering: +15 *Knowledge Geography: +12 *Knowledge History: +30 *Knowledge Local: +16 *Knowledge Nature: +15 *Knowledge Nobility: +30 *Knowledge Planes: +15 *Knowledge Religion: +30 *Knowledge Spirits: +12 *Linguistics: +30 *Profession: N/A *Slight of Hand: N/A *Spellcraft: +30 *Use Magic Device: N/A Wizard Specific Mechanics Bond: *Bonded Object (Toad of power) (+1 club of Returning) (Allows casting of 1 spell a day from spellbook without preparation) (20 + spell level DC to cast spells without holding bonded object) Universalist: *Hand of the Apprentice: You cause your melee weapon to fly from your grasp and strike a foe before instantly returning to you. As a standard action, you can make a single attack using a melee weapon at a range of 30 feet. This attack is treated as a ranged attack with a thrown weapon, except that you add your Intelligence modifier on the attack roll instead of your Dexterity modifier (damage still relies on Strength). This ability cannot be used to perform a combat maneuver. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. *Metamagic Mastery: At 8th level, you can apply any one metamagic feat that you know to a spell you are about to cast. This does not alter the level of the spell or the casting time. You can use this ability once per day at 8th level and one additional time per day for every two wizard levels you possess beyond 8th. Any time you use this ability to apply a metamagic feat that increases the spell level by more than 1, you must use an additional daily usage for each level above 1 that the feat adds to the spell. Even though this ability does not modify the spell's actual level, you cannot use this ability to cast a spell whose modified spell level would be above the level of the highest-level spell that you are capable of casting. Known Spells (# Prepared) *0 – All Contrips, Acid Splash (1), Read Magic (1), Detect Magic (1), Light (1) *1 – Floating Disc (1), Magic Missile (1), Shield (1), Vanish (1), Mage Armor, Burning Hands(1), Charm Person, Chill Touch, Comprehend Languages, Grease(1), Ray of Enfeeblement(1), Enlarge Person, Shock Shield *2 – Summon Monster 2 (1), See Invisibility, Hideous Laughter, Flaming Sphere, Darkness, Scorching Ray(2), Mirror Image(1), Glitterdust, Blindness/Deafness (1), Detect Thoughts, False Life, Ghoul Touch, Resist Energy, Alter Self, Levitate, Pyrotechnics, Acid Arrow, Warding Weapon (1), Fox Cunning, Cats Grace, Returning weapon. *3 – Hold Person, Fireball (2), Fly, Invis. Sphere, Deep Slumber, Bestow Curse, Dispel Magic, Displacement (1), Suggestion, Tongues, Vampiric Touch, Slow (1), Stinking Cloud (1), Protection from Energy, Haste (1), Magic Weapon Greater, Versatile Weapon, Gaseous Form, Extended False Life, Lightning Bolt *4 – Greater Invis. (1), Phantasmal Killer (1), Black Tentacles, Dimension Door (2), Animate Dead, Fire Shield, Remove Curse, Bestow Curse (1), Scry, Eneveration (1), Ice Storm, Resilient Sphere (1), Charm Monster, Elemental Body 1, Stone Shape. *5 - Dominate Person, Waves of Fatigue (1), Summon Monster V, Magic Jar, Teleport, Sending, Wall of Force (1), Mage's Private Sanctum, Cloudkill, Telepathic Bond, Hold Monster, Feeblemind, Firesnake, Symbol of Sleep, Elemental Body 2, Beastshape 3 (1), Icy Prison(1), Overland Flight(1). *6 - Chain Lightning, Disintegrate(1), Greater Dispel(1), Contagious Flame(2), Summon Monster 6 (2), Contingency, Circle of Death, Forceful Hand(1). *7 - Summon Monster 7 (1), Teleport Greater(1), Banishment, Grasping Hand, Waves of Exhaustion, Arcane Sight Greater(1), Spell Turning(1), Reverse Gravity, Giant Form 1. *8 - Horrid Wilting (2), Polymorph Any Object (1). Gear Magic Items *+1 Club of Returning (Toad of Power) *+3 Cloak of Resistance (9000 gp) *Necklace of Adaptation (9000 gp)(Bonded Object) *Ring of Protection from Chaos (4000 gp) *Ring of Protection +2 *Headband of Vast Intellect +4 *Boots of Levitation *Portable Hole *Elven Chainmail +4 *Gloves of Swimming *Ring of Beastial Friendship (dominates animal but makes it attack once effect wear off, not worn) *Muleback Cords *Definitely not a stone rose (increases DC for level 1 and 2 spells by 1, increases HP by 1d8, prohibits use of ioun stones, +1 spell slot for spell levels 5-9; other unknown effects); overwhelming auras of transmutation, conjuration, divination; probably Fey (value unknown) *Occulus of Abaddon: Darkvision to a range of 120 feet (constant), True seeing once per day as a free action, Greater Scrying three times per day, Planar Binding once per week (only to summmon natives of Abaddon), Familiar farsight at will. *Eye of Infravision: Darkvision 120 feet, Detect living (warm blooded) 60 feet. Consumables: *2 Neutralize Poison *7 Cure Mod Wounds Potions *2 Lesser Restoration Gear *Backpack (2 gp) *Bedroll (1 sp) *Flint and steel (1 gp) *Longsword (15 gp) *Traveler’s outfit (1 gp) *2 Canteens *50 feet Silk Rope *1 Tent *Scrying Focus *Spell Component pouch Spellbook(s) Trophies *Half rack from a gigantic deer *River Wyrm Fangs *Vial of Fake Soul Eater Essence from Jiang *Assorted prestipictures from every kill made by the party. *Thundrock Hair *8 Frog Gem Eyes *4 Giant Frog Tusks Minions: *1 Fast Stygira Zombie (location unknown) **9 HD +9hp (45 hp) **+3 fort, +3 Reflex, +6 Will **+7 BAB (+4 from strength) (+11 total) **AC: 22, Touch 14, Flat Footed 18 (+4 Dex, + 6 Natural Armor, +2 zombie natural armor bonus) **Initiative: +4 **19 STR, 18 Dex, 0 Con, 0 Int, 10 Wis, 10 Cha **CMB: +11, CMD: 25 **Speed: Base 30 + 10 (fast zombie) = 40 **Undead: ***Darkvision 60 Feet, ***Immunity to all mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, morale effects, patterns, and phantasms). ***Immunity to bleed, death effects, disease, paralysis, poison, sleep effects, and stunning. ***Immunity to any effect that requires a Fortitude save (unless the effect also works on objects or is harmless). ***Undead do not breathe, eat, or sleep. **Toughness (+9 hp) **'Special Qualities': A zombie loses most special qualities of the base creature. It retains any extraordinary special qualities that improve its melee or ranged attacks. ***'Stone curse': Claw—curse; save Will DC 18; frequency 1/1d3 hours; effect 1d6 Dex damage, failing 3 saves results in petrification ***'Melee' 2 claws +11 (1d4+3 plus stone curse) **Quick Strike: Whenever a fast zombie takes a full-attack action, it can make one additional slam attack at its highest base attack bonus. Slam attack = +11, 1d6+4 Money *7450 gp *8 Frog Eye Gems Experience *113359 / 88000 Category:Player Characters